Moon of Mercury
|writer = |directed = |animate = |title card = |previous = "Space Trace" |next = "Xen's Story" }} "Moon of Mercury" is a Season 1 episode and the eleventh overall episode of FutureSponge! Characters *SpongeTron SquarePants *Patron Star *SquidTron Tentacles *PlankKill *Aliens *Pilots *TBA Synopsis As a continuation of the last episode, PlankKill and Patron acquire powers to handle Mercury - only for them to go down while on the planet. Meanwhile, SpongeTron and SquidTron reach the moon, only to see an unexpected enemy. Transcript Deep Voice Futuristic Narrator: Previously, on FutureSponge!... short montage of clips from the last episode is shown. The space shuttles are shown, the shuttles are battling, PlankKill and Patron battle the robots, and Patron and PlankKill are abducted. Patron’s and PlankKill’s view of them being unconscious. Patron: Ugh...what happened last night? the Gerrusswede aliens AHH! Alien #1: Grüße. (Greetings.) PlankKill: Hmm...that’s...not English. to audience Although most of these aliens don’t speak English. Alien #2: Мы lade märke till sie парни. Du wurden борющийся en los. (We saw you guys. You were struggling a lot.) Patron: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING? PlankKill: Hm….I hear some German in there….definitely some Russian. Alien #1: Sie черт dårar wurden собирается till Quecksilber, верный? (You damn fools were going to Mercury, correct?) PlankKill: I think I have an auto translator of alien languages on my radar watch. and some technical sounds are heard. Let’s see...they said ‘You damn fools were going to Mercury, right?’ Um, yes, yes we were, sir. Alien #2: OK. Aber, после vi gerade изучал din Kräfte, мы lade märke till dass вы inte haben the teknologi nach уцелеть dess Klimata. (Alright. But, after we just studied your powers, we noticed that you don’t have the technology to survive its climates.) PlankKill: Alright, so, tell us. Do you have anything that will help us survive the heat? get hit in the head and get knocked out. Alien #2: Хорошо natt. (Good night.) to SpongeBob floating through space. He gets hit by a satellite. SpongeTron: Did I just get scanned? satellite fires a laser, which knocks SpongeTron down onto a shuttle, heading towards SquidTron. Ugh...I just can’t give up. SquidTron needs to be found. looks ahead to see a bunch of satellites. He grapples on top of them, and uses the energy in them to teleport over to other satellite. Aw crap, man, this is pretty boss. Now, where’s that octobot? SquidTron: a distance. He is seen asleep, but when he wakes up, he sees the moon not too far away. Hm….is that the moon? I’m gonna swim through this atmosphere. floats through it, to see the moon in the right distance so he can grapple on it. Ah, yes. I’m on the m-sees SpongeTron speeding right at him. SpongeTr-collide OWWW!!! falls off before he can get another grasp. SpongeTron: Oops, sorry, Squid! up moon rocks, and sees someone. SpongeTron gasps. Cuts back to UFO, where the two are still asleep, as it looks like the aliens are doing surgery. They’re finished, as they inject a waking up potion into their bodies. Alien #1: Schau в er. (Look at yourselves.) Alien #2: Beachten что-нибудь annorlunda? (Notice anything different?) PlankKill: Well, it’s kinda cold...different than being a plankton robot. Patron: Quite. Alien #1: Dies холодно och Mächtig щит och gebaut в modul werden помощь du auf ваш uppdrag. (This cold and powerful shield and built in module will assist you on your mission.) PlankKill: Alright, thank you. o Cuts to them landing on Mercury. Patron: This planet is almost as hot as I am! PlankKill: Dude, you’re an ugly ass starfish. Deal with it. walks on it. Hmm...this isn’t half-bad….we can definitely survive on here! Now, what evidence do we have. Patron: Hmm….sprays part of the planet with a spray that removes the chrome from an area of something. I see something! PlankKill: What is it? Patron: up a chrome document Hm. This is a note. I’ll read it. ‘I’m going through planets and moons to find energy and items that will help me get back to Earth and destroy the stupid dumbshits known as SpongeTron-’ pauses WHAT?! This guy said he was gonna destroy me, SpongeTron, and SquidTron! I MUST PROTECT US WITH MY GUT! PlankKill: Hm. Is there anything else on that? up Hm, he’s heading to the Moon. That’s where SpongeTron and SquidTron are going! We must save them! Patron: Um, PlankKill? There’s something in this bag. takes item out of the bag PlankKill: Hey, wait a minute...this is a bomb! up to see it counting down from 4. The bomb blows up, showing an explosion. The two are seen unconscious, with their gear off. Cuts to SpongeTron SpongeTron: What the hell…turns around to show his face - it’s Dr. Zadminix! Dr. Zadminix: I’m back, fools! maniacally. SpongeTron: How...how are you still alive?! Dr. Zadminix: I’m not - my old version died. grave I am an alien that now has all of Zadminix’s memory and appearance. It’s basically the same thing! Well, that’s because it is the same thing, but eh. SpongeTron: nervously Welp, that’s great, but stutters I best be going. off, bit Zadminix jumps and tackles him, teleporting back to the moon. Zadminix fires a blaster at him, as he gets engraved into the moon. SquidTron is shown. SquidTron: AHHH!! over Wait, what? Is that...no. another moon, but this time, deflects off and gets blasted over the two, as he falls. Dr. Zadminix: Hm, I see the scrawny squid is here, too. How about that fatass starfish? SpongeTron: I...think it’s best if we don’t say. Dr. Zadminix: Well then. button on remote, revealing the SpongeTron clones coming out of a star. I have stolen your clones AGAIN! SpongeTron & SquidTron: Ah, crap. Dr. Zadminix: With them, I will take this! into SquidTron’s control pocket, in his pants. It’s revealed to be the Chemical X SquidTron grabbed in “The Final Straw.” He splashes the clones with chemical X, as they turn into mutant, deadly creatures. SpongeTron: Really? Again? You’re using our clones? I don’t want this to be a rip-off. Dr. Zadminix: Well, it won’t be, completely, since I will also make the planets more deadly! SquidTron: Wouldn’t that affect you, too? Dr. Zadminix: No. I’m not a robot. laughs Now, say goodbye! star latch as a few of the clones come out. They are covered in fire, and are huge. SpongeTron X: DESTROY! SpongeTron: Holy crap! That’s X! [runs over X, you’re so loyal? How the hell could you do this? Dr. Zadminix: Well, he’s obviously not loyal anymore! as he drifts away. But, he hits a rock, and he falls back onto the moon. Welp, I’m still here. SquidTron: Alright, Sponge. Snipe them with your robo-vision. SpongeTron: Roger that. tries to open his vision, but it’s his normal view. Um...this is different… Dr. Zadminix: Oh yeah, that’s right, when you guys hit the moon, your power data came out. I have them. So, until you get them back, which you never will, you won’t be able to use your powers! SquidTron & SpongeTron: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! two try to attack the bots, but they get knocked down, as the episode ends.t with Patron. Cuts to them landing on Mercury.] Trivia *This episode will be a little bit shorter than the average FutureSponge! episode. Category:FutureSponge! Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:2017 Category:DanzxvFan8275 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes written by DanzxvFan8275 Category:FutureSponge! episodes Category:Spectromite Entertainment Category:UltraFuse Category:Episodes directed by DanzxvFan8275